starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Grievous
| Afbeelding = | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kalee | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY, Utapau | titel = Supreme Commander of the CIS Droid Armies | bijnaam = | functie = Militaire aanvoerder van de CIS Kaleesh warlord | species = Kaleesh (Cyborg) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,16 meter 159 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Lightsabers Electrostaff Grievous Striker | vervoer = Soulless One Malevolence Invisible Hand Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike Sheathipede-class Shuttle | affiliatie = CIS | era = }} 250px|thumb|General Grievous Grievous was tijdens de Clone Wars de gevreesde Supreme Commander van de Droid Armies van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Grievous leidde talloze missies en doodde vele Jedi totdat Obi-Wan Kenobi een einde maakte aan zijn leven tijdens een zoveelste duel op Utapau. Biografie Kaleesh General Grievous was een Kaleesh krijger die door Dooku werd gerekruteerd om de leider te worden van de Droid Armies van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Grievous ging in op het voorstel om zijn lichaam om te bouwen met cybernetische ledematen. Zijn ogen, organen en hersenen waren nog van hemzelf maar al de rest van zijn lichaam was prothetisch. Grievous was voorbestemd om de militaire aanvoerder te worden van de CIS zodat Dooku zich met andere taken kon bezighouden. Dooku trainde Grievous in het vechten met de Lightsaber. Clone Wars Grievous verscheen kort na de Battle of Geonosis voor het eerst. Zo was hij verantwoordelijk voor het inhuren van AD-W4, een vogelvrije huurling droid die de troepen zou aanvoeren op Hissrich. Grievous hield zich tussen missies door schuil op Vassek in zijn fort dat hij liet onderhouden door A-4D, zijn lijfarts en liet beschermen door zijn IG-100 MagnaGuards en zijn huisdier Gor, de Roggwart. In dit fort waren ook talloze reserveonderdelen voor Grievous' lichaam aanwezig zodat Grievous kon worden hersteld van een blessure die hij had opgelopen tijdens een gevecht. Als persoonlijke starfighter gebruikte hij de Soulless One. Grievous' grootste rivaal bevond zich binnen de rangen van de CIS, namelijk Dooku's leerling Asajj Ventress. Grievous en Ventress wilden niets liever dan in de gratie staan bij Dooku en gunden elkaar niets in de strijd. Een van Grievous' eerste grote missies was het leiden van de Malevolence, een dreadnaught die met enorme Ion Cannons vijandelijke capital ships kon lamleggen, zodat ze makkelijk konden worden vernietigd. Maar de Malevolence werd uiteindelijk vernietigd door de Republic, door toedoen van Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vervolgens had Grievous belangrijke informatie te pakken die in R2-D2 stak dankzij de verraderlijke Gha Nachkt. Maar uiteindelijk ging ook die kans verloren en werd Skytop Station zelfs vernietigd. Tijdens dit duel ontmoette Grievous voor het eerst Ahsoka Tano, de Padawan van Anakin Skywalker. Count Dooku stak zijn onvrede over Grievous niet onder stoelen of banken indien dit nodig was. Zo was Dooku erg ontevreden over Grievous. Zo was de Malevolence vernietigd geweest, was de Battle of Bothawui op een nederlaag uitgedraaid en werd Skytop Station vernietigd. Daarom liet Dooku Grievous testen in zijn eigen fort. Grievous kon de infiltratie van de Jedi echter afweren maar kon niet verhinderen dat Kit Fisto ontsnapte. Deze ontsnapping keurde Dooku uiteraard weer af zodat Grievous weer niet helemaal was geslaagd in zijn missie. Later kreeg Grievous Eeth Koth te pakken in het Saleucami System, maar door toedoen van Anakin Skywalker, Adi Gallia en vooral Obi-Wan Kenobi moest Grievous zich gewonnen geven en vluchten naar Saleucami waar hij werd opgejaagd door de Jedi en Clone Troopers. Het orgelpunt van Grievous' leiderschap moest de onverwachte aanval worden op Coruscant in 19 BBY. Tijdens dit gevecht had Grievous de opdracht gekregen van Darth Sidious om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine te ontvoeren. Grievous was niet op de hoogte van het dubbelspel van de Sith Lords en blijkbaar hadden ze geen haast om dit aan de cyborg General uit te leggen. thumb|left|200px|General Grievous Grievous bracht Palpatine aan boord van zijn vlaggeschip de Invisible Hand. Toen Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi het schip hadden binnengetreden om Palpatine te redden was Grievous al op de hoogte van hun aanwezigheid. Nadat Palpatine was bevrijd en Dooku blijkbaar was gedood, werden de Jedi en de Supreme Chancellor gevangen genomen. Lang kon Grievous echter niet genieten van dit moment want de Jedi ontsnapten. In de chaos die daarop volgde, smeet Grievous een gat in het raam van de cockpit en ontsnapte via een Escape Pod. Grievous werd immers niet gehinderd door de open ruimte waarin hij perfect kon leven. Vervolgens vluchtte Grievous, zoals hij volgens de Jedi altijd deed, weg richting Utapau waar hij de CIS Council en een leger had ondergebracht. Daar deelde Darth Sidious hem mee dat de dood van Dooku een spijtige maar noodzakelijke zaak was. Sidious rekende immers op een nieuwe apprentice. Grievous moest de CIS Council verplaatsen naar Mustafar, maar dat was buiten Obi-Wan Kenobi gerekend die door de Jedi Order naar Utapau was gestuurd om Grievous definitief uit te schakelen. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Grievous begonnen te duelleren en Obi-Wan slaagde er snel in om twee van Grievous' vier handen af te snijden. De training van Dooku was niet voldoende om Kenobi te verslaan. Na een helse rit met zijn Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike belandde Grievous bij zijn persoonlijke starfighter, de Soulless One. Kenobi gaf niet op en bleef Grievous bekampen door onder andere zijn platen voor zijn orgaanzak open te trekken. De uitermate sterke cyborg wierp Obi-Wan waar hij maar vallen wou en de Jedi leek ten dode opgeschreven. Op het laatste nippertje schoot Kenobi echter in de orgaanzak van Grievous die vuur vatte en explodeerde. Plotseling was General Grievous overleden. thumb|right|250px|Grievous sterft Zijn levenloze lichaam bleef nog een tijdlang liggen op het platform te Utapau. Na zijn dood Grievous was voor Darth Sidious een perfect experiment geweest waardoor hij Darth Vader van een heel goed functionerend pak en cybernetische ledematen kon voorzien. Palpatine deelde die informatie met Cylo, een wetenschapper in dienst van het Empire. Hij gaf Karbin soortgelijke armen als Grievous. Na de Battle of Endor claimde Temmin Wexley dat hij bepaalde oude programmatie van Grievous had kunnen downloaden en die had overgebracht naar Mister Bones. Legends * Grievous, aka Qymaen jai Sheelal werd op Kalee geboren tijdens de beruchte Huk War. In deze oorlog werden de Kaleesh aangevallen door de oorlogszuchtige Yam'rii, door de Kaleesh Huks genaamd. Sheelal leerde al snel omgaan met wapens en op 8-jarige leeftijd was hij al een volleerd sluipschutter. Op 22-jarige leeftijd had hij reeds de status van halfgod bereikt omwille van zijn onberispelijke kwaliteiten op het slagveld. * Grievous' haat tegen de Republic en de Jedi kwam er doordat de Republic de kant koos van de Huks. * Grievous' shuttle werd opgeblazen nadat hij weigerde om eerst samen te werken met de CIS. Daarna ging hij akkoord en werd zijn gehavende lichaam omgevormd tot een cyborg. * Zijn eerste verschijning maakt Grievous in de Battle of Hypori. * Mace Windu zorgde met een grote Force Push voor schade aan Grievous middenrif, waardoor hij constant hoestte. * Vele jaren na zijn dood werd Grievous toegevoegd aan het pantheon van goden die op Kalee werden aanbeden. Legends: Bekende Jedi door Grievous gedood *Daakman Barrek op Hypori *Tarr Seirr op Hypori *Sha'a Gi op Hypori *Foul Moudama op Coruscant *Pablo-Jill boven Coruscant *Puroth op Tovarskl *Nystammall op Tovarskl *Roron Corobb op Coruscant *Roth-Del Masona op Coruscant *Sha'a Gi op Hypori *Tarr Seirr op Hypori *Soon Bayts op Boz Pity *T'chooka D'oon op Vandos *Jmmaar op Vandos *B'dard Tone op Belsus *Flynn Kybo op Belsus *Nahdar Vebb op Vassek *Ur-Sema Du op Geonosis *Zephata'ru'tor op Nadiem *Flint Torul op Belderone *Firkrann op Xagobah Achter de schermen *Matthew Wood van het sound departement sprak de stem in van Grievous. * Normaal gezien zou Gary Oldman de stem van de General hebben ingesproken maar omdat de film buiten de Screen Actors Guild werd gemaakt, moest Oldman afzeggen. * Grievous verscheen voor het eerst in Chapter 20 van Star Wars: Clone Wars. * Dat Grievous vier armen had zou normaal gezien een geheim moeten geweest zijn, ware het niet dat een figuurtje van Hasbro dit verklapte alvorens de film verscheen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **The Lair of Grievous **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **ARC Troopers **Heroes on Both Sides **Padawan Lost **Shadow Warrior **Nomad Droids **Massacre **Brothers **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond Bron *Grievous in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Story of General Grievous: Lord of War *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Labyrinth of Evil - Novel *Star Wars: General Grievous - Comics *Star Wars: Obsession - Comics category:CIS Commanders category:Kaleesh category:Cyborgs